


Weper One Shot

by thefirsttailor



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirsttailor/pseuds/thefirsttailor
Summary: Jesper and Wylan go back to the Van Eck mansion for cleaning some things out
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Kudos: 13





	Weper One Shot

Jesper looked at the Van Eck mansion and felt a strange source of dread. He had looked at this mansion a million times in passing it on the street or when looking for a place he wished he could live but now he was going to live there. Wylan stood next to him and looked almost afraid to go inside. Jesper reached for his boyfriends hand “Hey Wy, no one is inside that wants to hurt you. And if they were I would let you blow them up for sure.” Wyland laughed he knew he could take care of himself but this house still filled him with dread. They were just here to get some things and then leave forever. The two of them were living in a more modest house on the other side of the city.  
As they walked him Wylan drew in a sharp breath he was so used to this sight but now it felt strange like it was a relic from another life. He looked around at the foyer and wanted to reach out and touch the walls to make sure they were real. He was not himself; he was a ghost walking through his past life. Then Jesper snapped him from his haze with a laugh. “Did you hear me Wy? I was saying how this place is awfully ugly whoever you paid to decorate should give the money back.” Then Jesper repeated with intermittent laughs. Well at least he was enjoying himself.  
As they walked around picking up different things Jesper could see that Wylan was pale and a bit shaken but he didn’t know how to help his boyfriend. Maybe his jokes weren’t landing but they always got a dry and humorous laugh so that was something. Then the big guns came out when they reached Jan Van Eck’s study. They needed the information in there about shipping records or something mercher based. “Its ok, the door doesn’t bite.” He said softly looking at Wylan’s half extended hand. He seemed afraid to touch the door.  
Wylan felt like he was going to faint looking at the door to his father’s old study. He could distantly hear the screaming of his father if he opened the door. He knew that no one was inside but he feared what fate he would meet for opening the door. Surely it would be awful. “I can’t do it Jes, I can’t go in there. I will be in so much trouble if I touch a single paper in there.” Jesper nodded thoughtfully. What if you don’t go in just tell me what we need and I’ll go in. I am a criminal afterall I am allowed to steal from your father.” Wylan hadn’t thought of that; he just needed to explain where the papers were. “Ok when you go in there will be a cabinet to the right just take everything out of the top drawer.” Jesper nodded and went into the room silently.  
Waiting for a second after Jesper entered the room Wylan had braced for the screaming, the fighting, anything. But none of it came. Wylan thought about going in himself and then he had a better idea.  
Jesper was getting all the papers out of the cabinet when a loud crashing noise interrupted him. He turned to see Wylan standing in a now open doorway. “Saints, I thought something had exploded. You know you can open a door quietly.” “Yes but you can’t kick open a door quietly.” Wylan shot back with a devilish grin. “Alys can get a new door for whatever she turns this room into. I don’t really care” Then Wylan strutted into the room with a strange confidence. With a twinkle in his eye he walked over to where his father kept his journals. In one swift motion he knocked the few journals to the ground.  
There was a strange joy as he threw the journals on the ground. He knew that they must say terrible things about him so Wylan was ready to be rid of them. His father had written all of these to keep his legacy after he had passed. Well now Wylan was taking that legacy away from him. One final act of defiance against his father.  
They set up a fire pit and emptied the pages of the journals in with the other kindling. “So no legacy for Daddy dearest I see” A familiar voice sneered. Jesper was excited to see Kaz and he knew what a big deal it was for Wylan to see him here it was Kaz’s way of saying he supported what Wyland was doing. Jesper smiled and say next to Kaz as Wylan came out with a bunch of other random things from the house. Alys had joined them as well, throwing a few things onto the giant bonfire herself.  
Wylan coated the items in a liquid of his own invention designed to help them burn better. Then he got the match out and tossed it onto the pile. It was not the most dramatic explosion but he had decided that simplicity was best.  
Jesper smiled and wrapped his arm around Wylan as they watched the pile burn. He felt his boyfriend relax into his arms as more and more of his father burned away. They both knew Wylan didn’t need any of that now, he had found a far better family.


End file.
